


May We Find Our Way Back Home

by join_thejourney



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cheating, Damsels in Distress, Dark Jon Snow, F/M, Falling In Love, Forced Abortion, Forced Marriage, Hidden Desires, House Tyrell are bad, Jon and Sansa are Cousins, Jon x Sansa Remix, Jon-centric, Letters, Love Letters, Love Triangles, Multi, Partner Betrayal, Past Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Sansa-centric, Scheming, Searching for love, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, War of the Five Kings, jonsa, protective!Jon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 12:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/join_thejourney/pseuds/join_thejourney
Summary: "Sansa had thought Willas would love her... Margaery had promised he was good and kind, a true gentleman and Sansa had been eager to please him. Until she'd found his letters, written by Lady Olenna and Margery, urging him to make sure he didn't get her with child until the tides of the War revealed who would win and all their plots for what they had in-store for Winterfell."-AU where the Tyrell's scheme to marry Sansa to Willas works, her having never told Ser Dontos and Tywin Lannister being unable to refuse the match since it would be seen as a slight to the future Queen's family. Sansa arrives in Highgarden under the guise that the Tyrell's had true intentions of saving her from a tormented life in King's Landing and that Willas is as kind and fair as Margaery had claimed. But hidden letters unearthed by Sansa reveal the truth behind the Tyrell's lies and Sansa's world is suddenly thrown upside down, once again. Death and lies seem to cling to Sansa, like the suffocating scent of roses clings to the Tyrell's. With only Jon Snow, a man half-way across the country, as her remaining family, she wishes with each passing day to be reunited with him and returned back to their home, their safe, snowy fortress.
Relationships: Joffrey Baratheon/Margaery Tyrell, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark/Willas Tyrell, Leonette Fossoway/Garlan Tyrell, More to be announced - Relationship, Robb Stark/Jeyne Westerling, Sansa Stark/Willas Tyrell, other important relationships
Comments: 19
Kudos: 132





	May We Find Our Way Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> I want to remind everyone this is the Prologue and the next chapter will pick up at the very start of our story! This is a much shorter chapter then the future ones since I don't really count this as a true chapter, think of this more like a sneak peak into whats to come! Also Jon isn't featured in this first chapter, but he will have POV's in most of the chapters moving forward. <3

**The Prologue **

Blood roared loudly in her ears as she almost ran towards the too familiar solar, people moving quickly out of her way as eyes lingered after her hurried form, letters clutched so tightly in her hands that wrinkles and tears were most certainly in the paper. The guard stationed outside had tried to smile and offer her inside, but Sansa had almost shoved the man over in her haste as she threw open the white oak door and only stopped once she stood in front of the man she had been looking for.

Willas Tyrell had jumped in his seat as she stormed towards him, his brown eyes looking up at her with worry and curiosity… at least until his eyes trailed down to her full hands, they almost overflowed with letters and he sighed, knowing this conversation would not be pleasant.

“What is the meaning of this?!_” _She watched as he quickly shut his book, uncrossed his legs and pushed himself out of his seat. He moved quickly for a man with an ailment as he hurried to close the still open door, too many eyes peering at their future lord and lady.

Sansa nearly launched herself at him as she pushed him against the door, a few letters falling to the floor as she beat against his chest and he tried to catch her hands, to no avail.

“_Earn her love? Ply her with moon tea? Placate her?” _

_“_Sansa, my sweet, you must calm down! Tis not what you think!”

“Not what I think?! If I were a man with a weapon at my hip, I would run you through! You and your whole family of scheming roses!” She tore herself from his calming hands, wanting as much distance between herself and him as she began to recite the hurtful words written in damning ink.

_“Either way we shall have the biggest advantage over any other house. Should her brother win we have his sister, a princess and a foothold in the North. Should he lose, we have the Key to the North and your future children shall run the halls, Winter Tyrell’s as the future lords of the North. _Do you deny these words?!”

She must look crazed, with blazing blue eyes and shaky hands, a fire rising in her belly as deep and red as her hair atop her head… this must be the wolf-blood that father often joked ran through Arya and now through his Tully daughter as well.

“I shall not deny them, it would be an insult if I did.”

“HA! _That _would be an insult? I think scheming with your family to gain as much power through myself and any future children we may have, all whilst pretending to love me ‘_most ardently_’… is a bigger insult.”

“Whatever you have read, does not discount the love I have for you.”

“Love? You Tyrell’s do not know how to love anything except yourselves and power. Everything about you is a crock of _shite_.” It dawned on her that she had never uttered a filthy word before, she had once gone blood red from head to toe whenever she overheard father or her brothers say such things and now she understood why they were so found of them. They encapsulated everything one could feel, in just a few syllables.

“I have discovered your dirty secrets husband… and now you will explain yourself, I will hear it from your own lips, that what is written here, is true.” He sighed and crossed his arms behind his back, a look crossing his face that she had never seen before… it was cold and tactical. It was the same face that Cersei and Joffrey had worn so easily only a few moons ago.

“I suppose it does not matter anymore, you have already found the letters, I may as well.”

He moved across the room, back to his grand solar seat and made himself comfortable as he picked up his book again and crossed his leg, as if he had not a care in the world… like they were having a mere discussion over the weather or something as mundane and unimportant.

“My grandmother cooked up a scheme when Joffrey set you aside, she knew that you would be valuable and it would only be a matter of time before the other houses realized what a prize there was… just waiting in the wings. So, she had Margaery befriend you and sway you to our side, we could offer friendship, marriage, but most importantly, an escape from King’s Landing… your place of torment. You wouldn’t be able to refuse. I was the only available Tyrell man that could marry you and the only one of the same birth as you, once we had children _that_ would be of great importance.”

“There was only two ways for your brothers war to go; either he would win or he would lose. If he won, you would be a princess and any daughters we had could marry your brothers Heir, a suitable reward for having saved you from the Lannister’s clutches.”

“And since my brother lost.” The words came out in a croak, the wound still fresh and oozing with blood as she glared down at her husband, tears ushering in her eyes, burning.

“You would be the last Stark, meaning my family could declare Winterfell ours through you, since neither myself nor you could leave Highgarden… Garlan and Leonnette would be sent in our stead, as Regents of Wintefell and the North till we had a son. Upon his birth, he would fostered out to Winterfell, to be raised by Garlan and Leonette amongst the Northern people, to ensure their loyalty to him. Either way, Tyrell blood would be forever in the Stark line… forever in the North.”

Tears now slipped down her cheeks as she glared at him, as he spoke as if his words had no meaning or hurt behind them and she wondered how she could’ve ever thought this man had loved her. He and his family were better players and liars than even the Lannisters.

“You never had a _single _care in the world for me… all that talk of me always being a Stark, no matter what cloak you rested on my shoulders… it was farce to get me to trust and love you. To make me think that you actually cared about myself or my family’s plight, when really, it never mattered what happened to any of them. Either way, your family would win.” He nodded solemnly, picking at the worn edge of his book as he bit the inside of his cheek.

“That would be the right of things.” She walked towards him and threw the cursed letters at him, pleased as he tried to avoid the sharp edges and wincing when one caught the top of his high cheekbones.

She finally smiled when he let out a shocked gasp, the sound of a sharp slap echoing in the silent room, his cheek red with her dainty hand print seared into his skin for all too see.

“You’re not good, or fair… you’re evil. Twisted. Rotten inside. Every last one of you Tyrell’s... an upstart family just like the Lannister’s. I am too good for _you_, blood of the First Men and Kings runs through my veins. You shall_ never_ have any claim from me nor any children. I will die as the last Stark, happy and proud, if it means your family has no victory or glory off the backs of mine.”

She practically spat out the words before turning on her heel, suddenly feeling stifled and like she was suffocating in the rose smelling room and she hurried to the door when her husband’s once enchanting, rough wool voice pierced her heart.

“We _shall _have children Lady Sansa… you’re my wife and you _will _do your duty to me and this family.”

“Then you shall have to hold me down and rape them into me… because you will _never _touch me again, my Lord, that I can promise you. On my honor as a Stark.”

Willas Tyrell was left with a heaving chest of fury, a stinging cheek and the realization that his grandmothers wrath would soon be upon him once the word got out, Lord and Lady Tyrell had suddenly stopped strolling through the gardens and looking at one another with sickly, love filled gazes. He slammed his book against the solar table and heaved out a sigh of frustration, all too aware of the flickering stares from the people hurrying through the halls.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any kudos, comments and bookmark if you're excited for the upcoming chapters! the support you all have given me for my other story (which is still currently active if you want to pop over and begin reading) has encouraged me to write more and had warmed my heart in ways you couldn't believe. I smile like an idiot every time I realize i have a new comment to read and i just want to pour out my gratitude. i love you all.


End file.
